Between Angels and Demons
by Zeke14
Summary: Who would have thought sneaking out of heaven would consequently land Roxas and Sora in the clutches of two unruly demons. Maybe Fate has something more in store for the four of them? Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Between Angels and Demons

C**hapter **O**ne**

**"The gift"**

* * *

There was a time when sneaking out of heaven sounded like an enjoyable enough plan, but thinking back on it now both Angels felt like said plan was completely absurd.

* * *

Three figures swoosh by a crystal clear lake, two out of the three tried desperately to out fly the demonic creature that was hot on their heels.

Roxas had looked towards his left at his younger brother Sora who struggle to keep up.

They weren't confident enough flyers yet and still had centuries until their wings developed fully, so it was no wonder that the crimson-haired demon was gaining on the pair. Sora's desperate flaps had ceased. The brunet was now gliding, which was not a good strategy since it only helped in slowing him down further.

"Sora, here take my hand!" Roxas exclaimed stretching out a hand to his lagging sibling.

"It's no use Roxas I'll just be dead weight. You should go while you still have a chance."

It could have been his sibling's words or the fact that he might lose Sora, but within that moment Roxas chose to protect his brother at all cost.

Three figures reflections swooped passed the crystal clear waters of a small lake; jade green eye peered out through the blanket of night, fiery red locks glimmering from underneath the stream of silvery moon light.

Roxas swooshed passed the crimson-haired demon he was surprised when the demon came after him, and was hovering over the angelic creature. The demon's sharp claw-like nails ripped a few feathers from Roxas wings startling the angel and making him do a sharp turn, which threw the demon off his tracks for a second the creature of darkness growled low in his throat his black appendages tightening closer to his body helping him gain more speed. Roxas was able to roll out of the creature claws, sapphire blue orbs peering over his shoulder, only to see that same redhead still on his back. He tighten his wings to his side taking a dive to the earth below; However, the monster caught Roxas's ankle forcing out a startled yelp as those razor sharp nails dug into the flesh of his ankle.

The demon reach an arm out clenching his fingers around the blonde's throat leaving five puncture wounds into his tender flesh.

Swiftly, the creature had released his damage ankle, and with that same hand he sent a great whacked to the back of the blonde's neck; knocking Roxas clear out. The demon released the angel's bloody throat letting him plummet sixty feet to the forest floor below. The redhead smirked noticing the other angel looking around with sheer distress that flooded the brunet's features as he called for his sibling.

Axel crept up behind the angel; who quickly spun around just in time to have a fist connecting with his face; everything around him faded into darkness after that.

* * *

Riku was not at all thrilled to have his cousin come barging into his room like death was on his heels.

"Wakie wakie," The silver haired demon had popped his head out from underneath a mound of his blankets. That's when he noticed a huge bundle cradled in his cousin's arms this bundle was wrapped in a dirty brown cloth.

Axel smirked dropping the bundle to the cold hard slabs, as a loud smack of flesh hit against stone.

Riku peered from his spot on the bed his aquamarine orbs noticed a sun-kissed arm that was sticking out from the cloth and pearl white feathers as well.

The sack groan followed by a feeble stir.

"Axel you didn't," He quickly jumped from his spot on his four posture bed and scrambled over to the extra body. "Oh but I did little cousin, Happy Birthday!" The redhead laughed in mirth.

Riku locked eyes with his cousin. "You have always out done yourself when it came to birthdays, but this is just a tad crazy capturing an angel."

"Hey he shouldn't have been so close to our territory. Then he wouldn't have been in this predicament now would he?"

"You really are an evil bastard."

"I try." With that Axel shrugged his shoulders in an I-can't-help-it-gesture, and headed to the room door.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"There's another one out there probably dead. I'm certain my hell hound have already mauled his face off."

The sack groaned again. The angel slowly sat up the brown cloth pooling at his waist.

Sora felt his head throbbing as he regained consciousness a pain had shot up throughout his body as he slowly tried to regain his footing to no avail. He noticed that he was not outside but in a gloomy room that resembled an old medieval castle sleeping quarters. Sora wasn't ready to see the two demons staring at him curiously.

Then realization set in and he quickly backed away from the two. His back pressing against a cold brick fireplace his breathing now bated. Axel smirked amusingly, "aw, look Riku he's scared." Riku took the liberty to elbow his cousin in the ribs successfully silencing him for now. "Shut up," the platinum blond hissed, "Oh and by the way what the hell am I going to do with an angel?" Riku was bewildered he needed no slaves he had tons of those.

"_Weeeell_, you could always have fun with his body, if you know what I mean?" Axel wagged his red brows suggestively making the small angel squeak his noise attracting both demons attention.

Riku turned back to his cousin. "You honestly think I'll take this angel?" Axel shrugged

"You can do whatever the hell you want to him he's your present! Anyhow I have a body to find, I'm out. You kids have fun don't do anything I wouldn't." Axel winked blowing his younger cousin a kiss in jest.

Riku groaned rubbing both temples. It would have been fruitless to argue with Axel anyhow the redhead always got his way.

* * *

Roxas woke with a start as something began to nudge his right shoulder. He realized that he was lying on the left side of his body. The thing nudging him had made a rush of searing pain course from his wing to his right shoulder. The thing nudging him had whimpered, but then he had felt something moist brush over said broken wing. Roxas woefully sat up only to find out that that was a bad idea as the burning increased ten times over, nearly crumpling him back to the ground. Through half lidded eyes he notice a thick raven colored dog with glowing red eyes staring back at him. At first the angel breath hitch he was just like a deer caught in headlights, also Roxas realized how vulnerable he was. The hound whimpered again and started to slowly lick his blood soaked wing that lay beside his outer right thigh. Roxas knew for a fact his appendage was busted if the stinging pain was any consolation, tears had started to well in his eyes. But he was grateful that this beast was trying to comfort him instead of attacking him.

"H-uh-hey boy was it you by my side the whole time?" Roxas peered up at the sky which was no longer night, but a gloomy foggy day and judging by his surroundings he was in a forest. The dog moved closer laying its head in Roxas's lap. This creature normally wasn't gentle, but it could sense such purity in this beautiful being and felt a need to protect it, and so the hound stayed by Roxas's side throughout the cold winter night. He licked the wound clear of infection while the angel laid a shivering wreck through the night. Roxas embraced his knees as shivers started to rattling his small frame. He knew he would not last much longer in a place like this. The leaves and grass around him had started to coat in a thin layer of frost and his breath had started to come out in white puffs.

The blond glanced around the area his bottom lip quivering as tears started to cascade down his flushed cheeks. He thought that if he die it would be right to confess even if the creature comforting him would not understand.

"It's my entire fault… I convinced my twin brother to sneak out of heaven with me so we could toy with the mortals here. I didn't know that this place would be riddle with demons…" The blond lowered his head embracing himself tighter the hound whimpered again as its red eyes never left the angel's face. "Now my brother is… and I am soon to follow," he sobbed quietly to himself. Just then the hounds pointed ears twisted back and its head lifted from the angel's lap the raven furred dog popped up turning away from the angel. His tail was wagging left to right. Just then the hound did a happy yipped making Roxas heart ram against his rib cage. The hound then rushed off into the forest vanishing behind the thick frosted brush. Roxas tried to stand only to find out his legs weren't responding._ 'No no no'_ He repeated through his panic mind. He was stuck his shoulder muscles had started to spasm uncontrollably from his movements. He lifted his left hand to grip his shoulder in order to put some pressure on it in hopes the spasms would cease. The sound of bushes rattling and twinges snapping caught his ears. He lowered his head in defeat too angry to be in such a variable condition Roxas stared at the shadow that now loomed over his tatted legs. The ebony fur hound had rushed up to Roxas licking his tear stain cheek.

"Still alive ay," the tone was ringing with amusement, thus making the blond tense.

* * *

Axel was tired grumpy and cold he spent half the night searching for the angel's body. Even the lifeless corpse of an angel was worth something to demons their blood like liquid oxygen, their bones valuable than all the jewels in the world and even an angel's feathers, which were the softest of any element could be used as clothing decoration… Axel kicked a lone stone that was in his path. He marched on going deeper into his families estate which was just over a hundred acres of thick wild forest. He hadn't realized how long he'd been walking until the sky broke away revealing a foggy morning. Judging by how dark it was during the day it was definitely going to snow. This would make his search much more difficult if the body ended up buried. So pride aside Axel squeezed his pale lips into and 'o' and started to whistle for his hound the whistle echoed through the frosted tree tops scattering a few crows. He didn't have to wait long before he noticed a black blur was racing towards him at an alarming speed. Axel had opened both arms bending down so his hound could leap into them.

The dog lapped at his face shamelessly its paws moving all about to help it get more access to its owner's face.

"Down Pluto down boy, did you find anything for daddy, love?" Pluto howled his excitement clearly visible to Axel since he knew Pluto all his life.

"Good boy, will you show daddy where," on request Pluto hopped out of his master's arms and turned around in one circle before dashing off into the forest straight ahead.

Axel pushed his way through bare branches and bushes. His pace picking up as the scent of blood drew near.

He didn't expect to see the angel sitting up hugging himself tightly, but nothing was ever normal when it came to his family.

He stepped up closer to the angelic being his dark shadow looming over him, yet the angel kept his head low his eyes remained locked on his tattered legs in defeat. Pluto sensing the angel's discomfort moved up licking his cheek.

"What did I tell you about finding strays Pluto, bad boy," The dog whimpered giving his master the puppy-eyes. Axel chuckled then slowly bended down completely until he was eye level with the angel who still refused to look at him.

"Sucha, fragile creatures angels never really understood why… will you care to explain it to me?" with that Axel hand shot out and he gripped Roxas's chin jerking his head up wards so the angel would have for choice but to look at him. Sapphire blue bore into jade green, Axel leaned in closer to the others' face until his lips brushed over the angel's flushed cheek a jolt of static flicked against his lips making adrenaline rush throughout his entire body. The redhead sighed reluctant to releasing his captive face, but did so anyways. Axel stood fully erect his jade green eyes were now glazed over from the static shock that had just transfer between them. "No, need to explain I understand now." Roxas glanced up at the jade eyed demon through damp sandy bangs.

"The attractions is there and judging by that static between us, you have never been touched in _that_ way. You don't even know the meaning of the word," Axel paused going over his own words he looked thoughtful for a while before continuing, "It's just too bad that you and that other angel had to get caught especially by the Von Dutch family."

Just then Roxas head had snapped up. He stared wide eyed at Axel the mention of the other angel was enough to gain his full attention.

Axel noticed this change and smirked, "what was that other angel to you, a friend or maybe even a relative perhaps?"

"Where is my brother?" If it had not been for the eerie silence of the forest Axel would have missed that question.

The redhead's smirk now formed into a cold calculating smile. He had found the angel's weakness.

"First, answer my question and I shall give you yours… What is your name?"

"Roxas Rowan first son of Michael"

Roxas expression was open like a book, which was considered a huge mistake in front of an enemy, but it only showed how little Roxas knew.

He was waiting for Axel to answer his question. Instead the crimson haired demon leaned down placing one arm around the angels back and scooping the other under his knees lifting the angel bridal style. Roxas flushed a brilliant red from his cheeks to his scalp. He even made a yelp or two at having the weight lifted from his numb legs and broke wing his legs had started to turn a slight rust and purple color; Roxas wasn't a healer but he knew that wasn't a good sign.

His shoulder and right wing was the thing that hurt the most now the pain was throbbing at being moved. Axel could see his angel captive was in pain Roxas face was pinched in what could only be described as sheer agony. So he decided to talk to the being to at least take some of the edge off of the situation and get his mind off of the broken wing even though he wasn't doing this to ease the angel's nerves honest… He was a heartless bastard even his younger cousin Riku had said so.

"Don't worry at the manor we have the best healer… you'll be better in no waste, and on your feet and in my bed before sundown."


	2. Chapter 2

Between Angels and Demons

**Chapt**er Two

"**R**eu**nio**n"

* * *

Roxas tilted his head upward towards the demon. His blond brow furrowed, "Your bed?" Roxas didn't think a demon would be so kind enough to give up his bed for him. Axel laughed sensing the angel's confusion, his dog Pluto seeming to know his master's hidden innuendo had started to whimper. "I can show you better than I can tell you, love."

* * *

Riku observed his living present. The Angel was beautiful even though Riku would never admit that out loud. "Hey, calm down If I wanted to hurt you I would have already done it." Riku raised both hands up in a surrender like gesture.

Though Sora still watched him like a hawk for the slightest movement of betrayal. Riku came to a conclusion a formal introduction would help this intense moment. "My name is Riku Von Dutch the youngest out of seven brothers, and may I ask what your name is?"

The room was quiet for a long awkward moment and then the brunet finally spoke, "Sora Rowan second son of Michael."

Riku blink owlishly for a few seconds. He wasn't expecting an answer to be honest. "You have a nice name Sora." He noticed the Angel's body had visibly relaxed. Sora even removed himself from the fireplace, "Thank you."

All fears seem too evaporated from Sora's face. The distraction had work! And just then Riku realized just how naive the Angel was. "When you mention being the second son of Michael does that mean you have siblings?" Sora nodded, "Yes my brother Roxas we are twins, not identical, but twins nonetheless. He was delivered before me, so he is a few minutes older. He was with me before I got captured."

Riku grimace from what Axel had said before about one Angel being dead. His thoughts were interrupted by the Angel's next words, "I hope he is alright. I hope that Demon could not catch him like he did me." The platinum-haired Demon chose that very moment to tell a little white lie, "judging from what my cousin told me he wasn't able to catch your brother. Maybe, he did get away."

Sora perked up, "Really? Then I am glad."

Sora turned to Riku his intense blues fully focus on him. Riku was paralyzed from the attention he was receiving the angel's mouth open as if he were about to say something but then clamped shut. Besides, this gave Riku a chance to ask the question that had plagued his head. "I am a Demon, yet still you are talking to me as if we are friends and not immortal enemies. Why? I was sure you would be as cold as-" Riku's words died in his throat as Sora greeted him with a smiled that could rival that of the sun. He realized the angel was speaking, "…You have not given me a reason to not trust you. Until I am given a reason to be cold I am your friend, besides it was that redhead who captured me." His smile wasn't as bright in fact it was sad. Sora stared at his feet probably lost in thought.

Riku had crossed the distance to the brunet grabbing his wrist. Sora look up at him confused as Riku led him to his room door.

"I am releasing you this is no place for an angel. It's the least I could do." Riku could hear the sound of blood rushing to his ears. He could not believe what he was doing! This angel was an enemy he only knew Sora for a few minutes, but he felt as if he knew this angel all his life. Was this why he wanted to help him? Axel was going to be pissed. And probably try to force him into hunting with his big cousin, which he also despised and Axel knew it.

"Come on we got to hurry up before Axel return."

Riku's was in a rush, which was also making Sora edgy. "Will he punish you for what you are doing?" The question caught the demon off guard he paused for a minute then chuckled his chuckle had turned into full blown laughter.

His laughter wasn't strain or mocking he was truly humored by it. After Riku regain his composure he looked back at Sora.

"Don't worry about it."

The silver-haired demon led his angel through the dark narrow halls of the Von Dutch manor. Sora absorb in his surrounds while rushing behind Riku there were portraits of narrowed eyed demons some with the distinctive aristocrat feel to them.

The floor covered with thick crimson rags that looked faded Sora moved closer to his Riku in fear of getting lost he did not like this place there was no joy warmth nor comfort only large wooden stair case just a few more meters and they would reach the front doors, but instead of everything going as planned said front door was kicked open by Axel cradling a sandy-haired angel.

Sora gasped covering his mouth with both hands in shock before screaming his brother's name, "Roxas!"

Both Roxas and Axel head snapped to the stair case. "Sora! Y-you're alive."

Roxas started to squirm in the demon's arms he wanted to embrace his brother make sure everything was alright; hoping with all hope that his twin was not and hallucination.

"_Ah ah ah_ Roxas did you forget something?"

The blond raised a brow at Axel. What was he talking about?

"No?"

Axel smiled his eyes becoming fox like slits.

"_Tsk_ you are still injured little one."

Roxas eyes widen in realization the healer he was supposed to see.

Axel glared at his cousin from across the room he may have been a barbarian but he wasn't dense, "Planning on setting your gift free? Or were you giving him a tour around the manor?"

The ash-blond flinched he absolutely loath that authority tone it made him feel like he was a child caught with his hand in the damn cookie jar.

"Let's be real Ax we can't keep Angels here it's forbidden! Are you trying to start a war?"

The jade color in Axel's eyes glowed and his lips twitched upwards an eerie grin now etched in his ivory features. "I never said that I did _not_ want a _war, _ did I?"

Riku's teal green eyes narrowed he couldn't comprehend what his cousin was planning but Riku knew Axel had something upside his sleeve…

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thank you all :)


	3. Chapter 3

**C**hapter **Th**ree

"**H**ealer"

* * *

Both Angels stared at the crimson haired demon. Did they just hear him correctly? He wanted war?

* * *

"I won't let that happen Ax," Riku's hands dropped at his side as swirls of blue light snaking its way up the younger demons right arm to his shoulder, while his nails began to retract like hawk talons. At this point Sora's eyes widen and subconsciously he backed away forgetting that this was his friend Riku. At this point the ash-blonde's irises bled crimson. He was hunched in an attack stance.

Axel grinned darkly. His canines were glinting in the dim lit manor, "Come on little cousin would you really attack your own flesh and blood over something so… trivial?" Roxas sensing danger clenched a fist on to Axel's jacket clad shoulder a split second Axel's harden jade green eyes focused on his cargo, but flickered back to his kin. Instinctively, Riku released and feral growl from deep within his throat.

"Yes I will."

"Then what are you waiting for?"

The blonde's muscles flex as he got ready to attack.

"Stop please!"

The desperation in that voice was enough to thrust Riku out of his chaotic state and into the thick of reality. Sora was standing there sapphire orbs surrounded by white he looked frantic both hands gripping the side of his face. Riku figure this must have been the first time he ever seeing a demon in their final form. The demon blinked his irises back to their normal turquoise color.

"Shit!" He moved closer only to have the other back away from him. The brunet latched a hand to the staircase railing to sturdy himself his knees were trembling throwing off his balance.

"Which side are you on little cousin?"

"Shut the fuck up!" he snapped, hoping to silence Axel with a glare.

This time Axel heeded his warning and preceded to taking his cargo to the healer's cambers taking a sharp left from the front door.

Roxas peak his head from over the side of Axel's arm in order to watch the two as he was carried away. His brother looked about ready to run. He wouldn't blame him that other demon scared the living hell out of him.

"He won't hurt your brother he's too much of a pussy to do so."

Roxas blinked up at Axel's face the redhead expression was blank as a canvas. The demon could have been speaking a whole other language Roxas failed to understand him. The word pussy threw him off.

He paused at and oak door instead of knocking; he kicked the door three times with one leather boot the thud echoing throughout the dead manor.

"Open up Naminé I have fresh meat for ya!"

A click caught their ears and then the door opened squeaking all the way. Bright light assaulted their vision and the pair squinted upon approaching. The healer's room was white from the floor to the ceiling. A blond haired girl sat in the heart of the room a sketchpad within hand. She peer up at the two through her bangs her hand dropping her red ink quill, she had been clenching. She analyzed Roxas with baby blue eyes before smiling softly.

Axel dropped the angel on his bottom, making him groan upon impact.

"You know what to do." He said reaching down to pick up her pencil and handed it to her before leaving the two alone.

Naminé sat her quill on top of her sketchpad than sat it on the floor beside her bare feet. Like liquid the pad and quill sank into the floor until nothing was there but and white marble floor.

She rose to her feet taking hesitant steps towards him; once across from him she crouched down to his level both hands resting on her kneecaps.

"Roxas Rowan first son of Michael, am I correct?" She grinned at him eerily. The Angel nodded. She scared him it was something about her that seemed off she didn't look like a demon. He couldn't even sense malevolence. Her head dip down blond hair spilling over her face.

"What are you doing?" He felt stupid for asking this but he couldn't tell what the hell she was doing.

Slowly she lifted her head until black depth with red orbs stared back at him both of her pale hands rising up to the side of his head. The scream that immolated from his mouth would have shattered glass if there was any in her room.

Pain so intense he would rather die than ever feel something like that ever again it left him and sobbing mess in Naminé's arms. "Shh… it is over now. You're healed."

"W-why does it still hurt!" he rasped.

She rested her right cheek on the angel's wild wheat colored tresses.

"Because it was a demon spell I used on you. Our healing spells are different from yours. Your body is not used to it is all. The pain should dissolve away soon."

The door was kicked inward by Axel who stood beneath the threshold looking disturbed.

"What the hell was that Naminé I said heal the thing not torture him to death. Jeez, his screaming scared the gargoyles away!"

She smirked releasing the other blond.

"He's healed."

Axel clapped both hands together, "wonderful, we're right on schedule!" Axel's edgy feeling vanishing.

Roxas had curled up into the fetal position his breath bated. The waves of pain had gradually ebb away just as Naminé promise, but that didn't mean it still didn't hurt. He wobbly climbed to his feet and immediately Axel's hand shot out placing itself underneath Roxas's elbow, "come now little one it's almost dawn are you any tired?"

"Not really."

"My, what stamina you have I'll just have to tire it out of ya."

Naminé rolled her eyes heavenwards Axel was a pervert, "You are so disgusting Ax." She grumbled.

"Don't tell me you're just now figuring that out love?" he wagged his half brows at her, making her snort while she cocked her head to the side to hide her blush.

"How are we going to tire me out? Flying always helps since my wings aren't even fully developed yet." The angel placed one wing in his hands smoothing his milky feathers out with his fingers there was still traces of caked blood every now and then that chipped off at his touch.

"_Weeell_, let's just say it has a lot to do with exercise."

"Really how so? And what is this it, you are referring to?"

The demon smirked and grasped the shorter being by his pale wrist, and hauled him out of Naminé's quarters.

Torches lit the halls that the both angel and demon trekked their way through. Axel paused at a wall placing a palm flat on the limestone his hand glowing red before the wall vanished and a door way appeared with a staircase leading downward in the castle.

The staircase led into and dark damp area. The angel was in awe until the tug on his wrist had him trailing the redhead into it. Once they reached the end of the staircase and were walking through the darkness some torches sparking to life revealing a four-poster bed with a vanity and red see through drapes. The room was littered with metal some that was twisted bent and rust covered chains with shackles attachments hanged from the ceiling like creepy decoration, and the four-poster bed rested in the center of the room almost ominously with its dark satin blankets that resembled waves from the abyss…

"Is this your bed?" He whispered. Subconsciously he moved closer to Axel pressing gently into his side.

"Yes."

Once again Axel's facial expression was unreadable as a blank canvas. And then something unexpected happened to the angel something pressed at his side it was a hand that was slowly journeying up the Roxas's outer thigh and inside his tunic making the blond squirm away from the weird sensation.

"W-what are you doing?"

He turned to the redhead eyes widen with fright he didn't have a clue what was happening but he sure as hell didn't like it! Nobody ever touched him this way or in the areas that the demon was. He'd usually get a pat on the back for a good job or a hug from his mom, but this was different this wasn't innocent in the least.

Axel eyes were smiling slits now and he placed a palm flat in the center of the angel's breast bone and with a small amount of force he pushed the angel on to his bed the blankets bouncing up with him.

"Oomph"

Before Roxas couldn't get up he heard the groaning of bed-springs as he had another heavier weight climb on top of him pinning him into the mattress.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Sorry to leave you all with a cliffy ;) So yeah tell me what you think ja!


End file.
